The subject technology relates generally to database management, and more particularly to an interface for supporting data record access control in database management systems.
Content management systems and other database management systems are widely used today. However, because of the large volume of documents in content management systems, large number of users, and their different permissions to access the documents, document access control has become more and more sophisticated. For example, some content management systems control user access to documents by their roles. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a user interface so that developers, who build applications on a platform, e.g., a content management system, can make sure that their applications can access and display data in the content management system properly.